The Best Ending
by Emberleigh
Summary: She was his blind spot and what consumed him. Fear of losing him is greater in her than anything she knows. Will pushing away condemn her and will he stay? HHR fluff.


Let's try this one more time. I guess I didn't fix it well enough. If you find mistakes sorry. Like I had written before this wasn't written originally as a H/H fan fiction. It's one of my originals so if you find different names or things that don't fit you know why. This plot is what I loosely based my D/G stories on. Don't try and find any similarities because there are far to many versions of this story. So you should have picked up that they'll be out of character. I'm used to writing D/G but it just didn't seem right to have Draco baring his soul like I had Harry do. Anyway if it's not fixed all the way sorry. Karnikiss.

He tried to blink the image away from his eyes. Even squeezing them shut tightly he could see it still there behind his eyelids. The sight is already burned on mind. Nothing and no one can make it go away.

Everything was still going on around him. He could hear distant yells and screams. It all seemed to be getting further and further away from him. He couldn't open his eyes to see if it was.

"Hermione? Hermione please?" Swallowing down a lump in his throat he fell to his knees and choked out, "Mione."

The image behind his closed eyes stayed the same as the one hidden from his view. Lying there motionless on the ground tore him in half. His whole body shook as he tried to hold back the flooding emotions. He's not going to allow others see to what extent the power she held over him.

She wasn't even aware of it. He kept it all a secret. One he thought he would take to his death. Not hers! All the bickering and bantering was just an act. It suppressed the urge to yank her against him and silence her mouth with his own.

He never got the chance to do some many things he had wanted to. There were no races to his bed to have her there and keep her there. No leisurely kisses wasting the day away. Now he can't count the freckles across the bridge of her nose with her noticing this time. How can he reach for her hand just because it's there and feel the warmth when they both lace their fingers together simultaneously?

"Mione?" he rasped with his shoulders shaking,

This isn't fair. Life is never fair but this is inhumane. They're both kids and their lives have been taken away from them. He never wanted to be a hero. Damn the prophecy! And damn whoever wrote her in on saving the world! Now because of it she's lost her life, and the essence he's been forever drawn to.

"Harry, we have to go," a voice said urgently grasping a hand on his shoulder. "Now."

He recognized the voice immediately. It belongs to his little sister. Another person that shouldn't be here. Just like the woman before him she refused to stay back for the sake of safety. She's stubborn to a fault.

"She's-she's gone," he told her.

"I know. She knew it was going to happen too. Come on Harry. We need to get back to camp. She left something there for you."

"I'll be right back," he whispered before dropping a kiss on her icy forehead and following his sister.

They tried to pry her body away from him but he had carried her all the way back to camp. No one is going to touch her. That is not until her family comes and gets here. Until then she's in his care. She's always been that way though.

"Here," Ginny whispered handing him an envelope. "She gave it to me this morning and told me to give it to after…well she knew."

"Then why did you let her go?! Ginny she's your best friend! How could you allow her to go and get herself killed?!"

"What? You don't think I tried to stop her?! Dammit Harry I all but tied her down."

"Then why is she…gone?"

"Because she said she needed to be there. She wouldn't tell me then but we both know now why."

"Waste of her life," he muttered under his breath.

As heroic and selfless as it had been he still hated her for it. No one asked for her to step in the way. He never asked to watch a blade slice right through her chest!

Ripping it open he slowly moved his eyes left to right drinking in and processing the words she noted just for him. They immediately made those suppressed feelings sting at his eyes. If he cried though then that would stain the paper ruining the only thing left of her.

"She loved me," he spoke up softly.

"Of course she did! Everyone knew that Harry. You were always just to thick for your own good."

"Well thanks for pointing out my blind spot," he spat. Ginny groaned.

"Hermione was your blind spot."

"Is there anything else? I don't want her to be by herself." Ginny opened her mouth but then shut it and shook her head.

"No."

"What the-?!"

He almost lost all ability to move again. She's no longer lying on the table. No, she's sitting rubbing her temples with a grimace on her face. An annoyed smirk played on her lips. This can't be real!

"Mione?" he breathed not sure if he should speak.

"Do you have any bloody Tylenol? I feel like there was a train wreck in my head."

"No train wreck," he said slowly approaching. "A sword went through your chest."

"Oh that explains the blood. Wouldn't have thought it hurts so much."

"How can you kid?" He gaped upset.

" Did you get it?"

"It?"

"Ginny was supposed to give it to you." He helped up the envelope.

"This?" She nodded bowing her head.

"Guess my little secrets out. What will the others think of me? Now that it's out that I'm head over heels in love with the fearless leader."

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? You did read it right?" Her brown eyes shone as she stared at him. "Harry?"

"Say it."

"It? What do you want me to say?"

"Say it," he repeated. She shook her head then stopped. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"It'll change everything." He shrugged not able to take his eyes off of her. Seeing her here alive, breathing, talking, and even fighting with him has him still in disbelief.

"It's about time it happens. Because everyone has been able to admit it but us." Licking his lips he stepped closer to her and stopped at the bed where she was now sitting. Gently, he towered over her looking down at her with pleading yet piercing eyes.

Kneeling down beside her bed he was finally at her level. He lifted his hands and placed them on her cheeks holding her face. Tenderly he wiped away at the tears that had suddenly escaped.

"I love you," he whispered so only she could hear. Not that they weren't the sole occupants of the room.

"Oh," she sobbed trying to fight her bottom lip from trembling.

"Please say something back. Here I am Mione," he gestured with his eyes. "Down on my knees on the floor scared out of my mind. All I want _need _is you."

"Say it again," she whispered.

"What?"

"Just let me hear it again," she pleaded with her eyes now closed. He did as he was told and leaning forward slightly he placed his lips to her ear and whispered in it.

"I love you Mione." She turned her head allowing her lips to brush across his cheek until she reached his ear.

"I love you too Harry." He squeezed his eyes shut and let out the smile that was playing on his lips.

"And it only took you dying."

"We're a bit dense, I think." He chuckled and brought his head back meeting her bright eyes.

"Out of your mouth not mine." She smirked and opened her mouth to speak but slammed it shut. His face was so close she could feel his breath on her lips and his nose against her own. He moved slightly nuzzling his nose against hers. It was scaring her.

Here she had gone and finally admitted the truth. Her heart is out there but what is he going to do with it? What if he crushes it? How does she know that he's always going to be here? What if he doesn't make it through the war? How could she manage being with him now if it's going to be all taken away down the road?

"Speaking of mouths," he breathed his lips touching and teasing hers but not really touching. "I've watched yours for so long I wonder how it tastes."

Finally, he went in to fill the meager distance only to be denied. She pulled her head back and took a hold of his wrists brought his hands down from her cheeks. The bright brown eyes that had just been nearly glowing were dark now and dodging his.

"Mione?" he whispered.

"I-we can't do this Harry."

"Of course we can. I think we've waited long enough."

"No," she said releasing his hands and standing up away from him. "No, we can't."

"You already said that." He pushed himself to his feet not sure what she's going on about. "Why, I don't understand."

"Because," she began but bit her tongue. "We just can't."

"You're going to have to do better than that! Because I think that's a bullshit answer, and you know that! I love you

Mione! I love you, and no one and anything else close to it! You consume me, and it scares me but at the same time it saves me." He clenched his fists at his sides. "Why do you want to back away from this? From us?! I want you.

Dammit I need you!"

"You don't understand," she cried his words slicing right through her heart.

"Tell me what I don't understand then. Because you don't understand what I need. I need you. More than water, air, food, sleep and all that other bullshit. I need you to spend the rest of your life with me. I need you to marry me and have my children. I need you to still smile at me when I've had a bad day and fall asleep and wake up in my arms. I need you to let me make heart aching slow love to you until your toes curl and you're so tired you start mumbling those ridiculous songs. I need you to allow me to be myself and not what everyone expects. I'm not the fearless leader. Right now I'm so scared. "

"Please," she pleaded holding up a hand. "Stop it already Harry!"

"Why?" He looked at her as if he was in so much torment it was eating him alive. Jamming his hands into his hair he tugged at it afraid he was losing his mind. Why not? His heart and soul was denying him. Why not make it a triple threat?

"Because I don't want this!" she screamed. "I love you, but I don't want this!"

The silence hung heavy in the air between them. He was teetering on the edge, and she was in hysterics. Both were denying themselves. _She's _denying them.

"Fine," he whispered then cleared his broken voice. "Fine," he said firmer. "Then good luck."

"Good luck?"

"Yeah," he said nodding his head. "I can't stay here with you if we can't be together. Congratulations Granger you're the new leader. Remember they're not you're friends. It's what they're supposed to do not what they want to do."

"No," she cried grasping onto his wrist as he made his way to the door. "You can't leave."

"Then I guess you should have never told me. This secret hurts just way too much to stay any longer."

She had sank to the floor and that's where she was hours later when Ginny found her. Throwing everything in the book at him to make him stay hadn't worked. He had still gathered a few possessions and turned his back on them all. What few words he did mumble she didn't understand what had brought it on. Then when she saw the clenched envelope in his hand as he walked away she knew. Hermione had broken his heart beyond repair.

"Come on," she whispered to her best friend pulling her to her feet. "Let's get you into bed."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled all the while to his sister. "I'm so sorry."

"Sh," she muttered helping her into bed. "We'll talk later."

"What have I done? What have I done?" Ginny bit her lip and shook her head after exiting her room.

"You destroyed the only thing he had left to live for.," Ginny whispered to no one.

This was it. The finally battle and she was lost. People all around her were relying on her, and she was frightened. She doesn't know what to do. How could Harry have acted so calm when all these lives and decisions rest in her hands?

Holding the sword at her side she searched for him. The one that she's supposed to kill is hiding. He's the opposing threat to the world. All the evil in the world and he's their spokesperson.

Scanning around the battlefield her eyes stopped immediately. He stood there with his own sword looking determined and searching for his own opponent. Swallowing hard she greedily drank him memorizing everything she could.

Harry

She hadn't expected him to return, but she's more than willing to step aside. He can be the hero, and she'll follow him. She doesn't want to be responsible for all those lives. They're not just people doing jobs. They're people she's lived with day in and out. Emotional bonds have been made, and they've become friends.

"Go," a voice hissed before a elbow shoved her in the direction. It was all she needed.

She may have looked desperate running to him but that didn't matter. All that did matter was that he allowed her back into his arms. They engulfed her and held her so tightly she thought with a bit more pressure he could break her. Not that she cared or was afraid.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his chest. "Dear God I'm so sorry Harry." He dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's alright. I should have never left."

"It's okay though," she assured him pulling back to look at him. "We're going to be together now." He smiled down weakly at her.

"And do all the things I want to?" She nodded with a grin on her lips.

"I love you." He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"I know."

If she didn't have her face buried in his chest and her eyes shut tightly then she would have seen what was going on. Someone was making their way quickly towards the embracing couple. He had his own sword, and he's own reason for vengeance. The woman in his arms used to be his. She was who he thought of throughout the day and saw first thing when he woke and last when he fell asleep.

It all happened quicker than she can recall. In a split second everything was ripped from her. She never felt so lost and hurt. Her heart dropped into her throat, and she couldn't breath. He's her future and without him she has no life.

"Justin!" she screamed a gut-wrenching scream at her former lover.

"I had to. He deserved it." She raised her sword and mimicked what he had previously done. He fell to his knees gasping for his last air. "Why?" he croaked blood spilling from his lips. "Why Hermione?"

"Because," she whispered staring at the brown eyes that she used to love staring into. "You just killed my soul."

Pulling the sword from his chest and throwing it aside she fell to her knees in front of a wheezing Harry.

"It's okay," she promised. Pressing her hands to the gushing wound in his chest she tried to reassure him. "You're going to be fine." He placed his hands over hers and closed his eyes.

"It had to be me."

"What? What does that mean Harry?"

"He was going to kill you. I-I knew and had to come back. I couldn't let you die."

"Oh," she cried biting her trembling bottom lip. "But you think I want to see you die?"

"It's a catch twenty-two," he tried to joke but failed. "I'm sorry if this hurts you."

"Hurts me?! This is killing me Harry."

"I really do love you. So much that it hurts when we're not together."

"Sh, we're going to be together. We're going to have and do all those things you wanted." He smiled weakly at the thought. "We're going to get married and have a whole lot of rebellious children just like their father."

"And make love?" She laughed through her sobs.

"How else do you think we can have children?"

"I would have teased you unmercifully. Touched every inch of your body with my hands and then mouth. You would have been worshipped."

"You still are." He tried his best smirk out on her.

"I think that's going to be a bit difficult. This was worse than when you-" he stopped suddenly the emotion the thought invoked choked him. "I saved you with a spell, but it won't work this time."

"Sh," she hissed down at him. "Don't you have any faith in me?" He smiled weakly up at her.

"More than you'll ever know." Closing his eyes he released a shaky deep breath. She almost shook him petrified she wouldn't see those dark eyes again. He opened them though on his own accord. "Kiss me?" he asked.

"What?" she breathed.

"I think you can at least fulfill a dying man's wish. Mione, kiss me."

Tears streamed down her cheeks faster than he could have wiped away. This is so surreal. A man that was supposed to save the future and be such a tough leader is weak when it comes to her. All he wants is her love and affection. Even when he's lying in her arms with an untreatable chest wound it's about her.

"I'm sorry," she rasped out before her lips finally descended onto his.

"And that Adrian is how your mother saved the world."

"By kissing you daddy?" she laughed. He nodded.

"Yep and be thankful your mother is a great kisser."

"Harry!" He chuckled as his wife cried his name from her secret position in the doorframe. Slowly he turned his head to her with the grin forgotten.

"What's the matter love? I was just telling Andy a bedtime story." The little girl nodded.

"He was mommy. It was really sad, but I'm glad it had a happy ending." She couldn't fight her own smile and entered the room joining her daughter and husband. Sitting down on the bed beside him he automatically wrapped an arm around her waist.

"The best ending," Harry corrected.

"It's not quite over yet." She lifted his free hand and placed it over her flat stomach. "It's barely even started."

While her husband grasped onto what she was trying to tell him she reminisced. It has been the best considering her stubbornness almost pushed it all away. She wouldn't be happily married living in her huge dream house with her gorgeous doting husband and brilliant beautiful baby girl. They have another one the way and she still wants more. There's going to be plenty more too. Because she finally woke up. She woke up and saw _him._


End file.
